ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavenly Sword Villa
Heavenly Sword Villa (天剑山庄) is the most powerful of the Four Major Sects in the Blue Wind Empire. Its strength surpasses the other three sects combined. The villa is situated within the Heavenly Sword Mountain Range. The mountains lie within the borders of the Blue Wind Empire but the land was gifted to the villa and is solely controlled by the villa. The entire villa stretches for more than twenty five kilometers and is the size of a small city. The Blue Wind Ranking Tournament that Yun Che attended was held at this villa. History Its origin comes from the sacred ground Mighty Heavenly Sword Region. The founder of the Heavenly Sword Villa, was also the oldest son of a certain senior practitioner of the Sovereign Profound Realm. But because his aptitude was too poor, he had no qualifications to stay in the Mighty Heavenly Sword Region. As a result, he was expelled, and later on established the Heavenly Sword Villa. The sword arts that the Heaven Sword Villa uses, also possesses a shadow of the ‘Mighty Heavenly Sword Arts’. The history of Heavenly Sword Villa and Blue Wind Empire are closely connected. They were established on the same day of the same year. The ancestor of the Blue Wind Empire and the founder of the Heavenly Sword Villa were like blood brothers. After the Blue Wind Imperial Family came into power, they continuously supported the Heavenly Sword Villa until it became Blue Wind Empire’s number one sect. In return the Heavenly Sword Villa has always existed as the guardians of the imperial family. Through the passage of time, the relationship between the imperial family and Heavenly Sword Villa has gradually become distant. However, the agreement still remains that the sect will protect against threats to the imperial family. Members Past Villa Master * Ling Tianni - Ling Yuefeng’s father Villa Master * Ling Yuefeng Others * Xuanyuan Yufeng - Ling Yuefengs wife * Ling Yun - Oldest son of Ling Yuefeng * Ling Jie - Youngest son of Ling Yuefeng * Ling Wugou - Elder. Host of the ranking tournament * Ling Feiyu * Zi Mo * Ling Haiya Locations * Sword Management Terrace - Contains thousands of flying swords for disciples to subdue and claim * Sword Discourse Arena - Where the ranking tournament was held * Heavenly Sword Ancestral Hall - Most sacred place in the villa Heaven’s Might Soul Suppressing Formation This was the formation that was used to seal the "Demon". The Mighty Heavenly Sword Region has to send someone over every twenty years to reinforce the formation. Profound Arts and Skills The core profound art of the Heavenly Sword Villa is the Heaven's Might Sword Art. It originated from Mighty Heavenly Sword Region. * Heaven's Might Sword Formation - Heavenly Star Frenzy - Create hundreds of sword auras to attack the opponent at the same time * Yuan Yang Combination - Using two Sky Profound Swords at the same time * Heaven's Might Absolute Sword - Moon Break - Fast attack to instantaneously kill the opponent * Heaven's Might Absolute Sword, Final Form - Radiant Sky - Sword beams fill the sky to form a gigantic sword of about thirty meters in length to attack the opponent. * Heavenly Sword of Extreme Lightning - Hundreds of lightning sword beams attack the opponent. * Heaven's Might Absolute Sword - Universe - Creates a sword light sixty meters long and one and half meters wide to crash down on the opponent. * Sword Spirit Doppelganger - Create a complete copy of the practitioner with the same strength. Category:Sect Category:Blue Wind Empire Category:Profound Sky Continent Category:Blue Pole Star Category:Mighty Heavenly Sword Region